WOLVIE'S BAD HAIR DAY part 8
by vangiekitty
Summary: Can Logan's hair be returned to normal? Too bad for Jubilee if not!


Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-Men and no, I don't get any money. Only enjoyment which is sometimes harder to come by!  
  
Hey, this should be the next-to-last installment. Sorry this series went so long. I just wish I could type faster..... vangiekitty  
  
  
WOLVIE'S BAD HAIR DAY part8  
  
At last it was done and to everyone's relief, the dye job was a success. A freshly blow-dried   
  
Logan was running a hand disbelievingly through his hair which was it's back to normal black.  
  
"Hey," he said suddenly to Rodney who was standing over his shoulder, admiring his   
  
handiwork. "This looks great, Bub, but how'd ya get it so soft? And all the tangles are gone too."  
  
"Just added a little extra conditioning treatment at the end, Honey." said Rodney. "You  
  
needed it! Color aside, your hair has been *dreadfully* neglected. And you are *so* in need of a trim,  
  
Big boy!"  
  
"Yeah, well, but not today, Ok? I had enough hair problems t' last me a while." mumbled Logan,  
  
eyeing his newly mangeble hair in the mirror. "But can ya sell me some o' that stuff ya put in it to take  
  
the tangles out?"  
  
"Well of course, Honey! It's called *conditioner* and we have a full line of products right   
  
over here!" and he led Logan to the glass counter at the front of the salon, one hand lovingly on the  
  
muscular bicepts.  
  
"Shew!" Jubilee released the breath she'd been holding. "Glad that's over!"  
  
"Yeah, you're damn lucky Rodney's such a genius with hair, Sugah! I just hope ya learned   
  
yaself a little lesson outta all this mess!" Rogue lectured.  
  
"Uh-huh. Not as much of a lesson as I'm gonna get from Wolvie, I bet." mumbled Jubilee.  
  
Looking thoughtful, she added, "At least I didn't use that stuff on myself." Rogue blew out and   
  
exasperated breath and stalked towards the counter where Logan was now holding a huge shopping  
  
bag loaded with a veritable arsenal of hair products.  
  
"So I should leave it on fer 20 minuits and wrap a hot towel around my head?" he was axiously  
  
asking the beaming Rodney.  
  
"Yes, and rinse that out *thouroghly*, Honey. But that other in the big blue bottle is a leave in  
  
conditioner so you can just spray it and go..."  
  
"Uh-huh." Logan was hanging from the hairdresser's every word. They continued to discuss   
  
beauty products for a while as Rogue tapped her foot impatiently. She finally dragged Logan out the door  
  
as he was promising again to condition faithfully and come back for a trim soon.  
  
"Logan, that must be over three hundred dollars worth of hair-cair products!" Rogue exclaimed  
  
when they finally climbed into the car, followed by a reluctant Jubilee.  
  
"I know, Darlin', but seein' as how I scared away all the other customers, it seemed like the least  
  
I could do." explained Logan. "Besides," he added sheepishly, "My hair's never been so soft before. So....  
  
manageble."  
  
"My God, Logan! Ya sound like a Panteen comercial!" exclaimed Rogue, breaking into laughter.  
  
"Yeah, Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" chimed in Jubilee from the backseat.  
  
Logan turned around to give her a glare. "Later for you, Darlin'" he said shortly. Then turning  
  
back to Rogue, he said in an anxious tone, "Do ya think I really have split ends? Rodney says I do, says  
  
they damage the flamin' hair shoot or somethin'"  
  
"Hair *shaft*, Sugah." Rogue said, reaching out one gloved hand to finger a tuft of Logan's   
  
newly soft and manageble hair. "Ya could use a trim, ya know. Rodney's right about that."  
  
"Yeah. He says I need ta lose at least 2 inches, but ya know how I hate ta lose lenght..."  
  
"I know, Sugah." Rogue patted his shoulder reasuringly. "But sometimes ya gotta bite the  
  
bullet and just do it. Your hair will never be truely healthy 'till ya do."  
  
"I know..."  
  
The rest of the ride home sounded like some kind of a freakin' hair product infomertial, Jubilee  
  
thought glumly. She wasn't sure what Logan would do to her for the little adventure to the Salon she'd  
  
caused that day but she was resonably sure she wouldn't like it. Not one little bit!  



End file.
